


In the End

by MsMelodyPond



Series: Cas The Crazy God. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/MsMelodyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets rid of the levi. Just in time! He survives and in his still wacky judgement he hurts Dean worse than ever before.</p><p>Poor Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel.

Months since Castiel had turned into that monster, and Dean hadn't seen him.

Two months later he gave birth to two kids, a girl, Mary-Jo Ellen Winchester, and Bobby-John Ashton Winchester. They were gorgeous, Mary-Jo with her big happy deep blue eyes and Bobby-John with his dark hair.

It was obvious who they belonged to, they were exactly the perfect mix of their parents, and this all made Dean wonder how Jimmy felt about this, since Castiel was in his body.

 

Bobby had called him a "sentimentle idgit!" When he learned their names, but loved his grandchildren dearly, Sam called them MoJo and BoJo, which had made them gurgle happily. It was almost perfect.

 

The one problem being they hadn't met their father. He hadn't shown his godly face since the night he'd opened purgatory, and Dean hadn't prayed to him.

 

One night Sam and Bobby were out on a diapper run, and that left Dean to attend to his children. They were sleeping on his stomach watching Star Wars , when Dean heard the floor creek. Whipping around he found a glaring "god".

"Whose are they?! How dare you take another mate?!" He thundered, literally, completely furious.

"Cas-" 

"I as your god, no, as your mate, have been very kind Dean! And this is how you repay me?"

"Well seeing as how you're the new god and all, you never had any time for me so, I never got to tell you, but I was pregnant. They're yours by the way, in case you were wondering."

"Mine? But that's not possible.." and suddenly it dawned on him.

"Yeah. 

He walked over to Deans side, looking at the stilling sleeping kids.

"What are their names?" He asked in complete awe.

"Bobby-John Ashton Winchester and Mary-Jo Ellen Winchester."

He placed a hand on each of their cheeks, and with a wierd CRACK sound they were gone.

"That's excellent Dean, you have given me heirs, thank you. You've done so well." He praised softly.

"What did you do with them?! Give them back! Castiel, no don't touch me!" He cried frantically trying to get out of the ex-angels reach.

"Oh, Dean, I love you, and you love me, which is why you will give me more children and we will have a large family, just like you've always wanted. They will be more powerful than the Angels, can you imagine?"

"No! They will not be some sick replacement for your stupid angels! This isn't right! They're your /KIDS/ Castiel."

"You will do as your God commands!" He yelled, pressing his hand to Dean's head anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> So like a week after writing the first in the series, I dreamn't about writing this.
> 
>  
> 
> So I thought I probably should.


End file.
